


Excuses

by BadassCmd



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clarke and Octavia are best friends, F/F, Fluff, So much fluff it's disgusting, Texting, They are basically adorable gay puppies, and Octavia wants her to get the girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3620817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadassCmd/pseuds/BadassCmd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke didn't tell Octavia something important and she's now angry texting Clarke.<br/>Octavia handling a lovesick Clarke follows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Angry

 

Clarke was lying on her bed. She tried to soothe her troubled thoughts. She had to study, but ended up reading the same paragraph for the third or fourth time, when the phone next to her hip vibrated shortly. Thankful for the distraction she closed the book and didn't even bother to remember the exact page she had been on while grabbing the little device.

She got a text from her best friend.

 

 **OBear:** CLARKE WHAT THE HELL?

She stared at the screen just for a second. When Octavia - who usually was really lazy when it came to texting - used caps lock, that meant something bad.

 

 **Griffindor:** What?

 **OBear:** Don't WHAT me

 **OBear:** I can't believe you!

 

Sometimes things got really ridiculous really fast with O.

 

 **Griffindor:** Are you going to tell me what's going on or should I just pretend I know?

 **OBear:** You kissed her!

 **Griffindor:** WHAT ?

 **OBear:** You made out with Lexa!

 **OBear:** And DON'T YOU DARE TO DENY IT!

 

 _Oh Shit_.

Of course that had to happen some time or another. She bit her lip. She was already feeling guilty the whole morning for making a move at the girl she liked at a dump frat party and now apparently it already went around on campus.

 

 **Griffindor:** Who told you about that?

 **OBear:** Why didn't you tell me?

 **Griffindor:** Who is telling that to people?

 **OBear:** How the fuck did that even happen?

 **Griffindor:** Answer my question!

 **OBear:** You answer MY fucking question!

 

She clenched her jaw in frustration and started to tip.

 **Griffindor:** Okay, first of all, in my defense:

 **Griffindor:** The first time she ASKED me to kiss her!

 **Griffindor:** The second time SHE started it!

 **Griffindor:** The third time... I can't really remember how it started but that doesn't matter

 

She pressed 'send'. And then realized.

 _Shit._ Once again.

 

 **Griffindor:** oh damn

 **Griffindor:** ...

 **Griffindor:** That wasn't really a good excuse, was it?

 **Griffindor:** I see that now, okay?

 

She waited, but nothing came.

 **Griffindor:** O?

 **Griffindor:** I'm sorry

She waited another three minutes, just staring at the screen.

 **Griffindor:** ...

 **Griffindor:** Octavia?

 

 

She was just about to tip the next message, a cautious 'O? You there?' when her dorm room door was ripped open and a obviously angry brunette stormed in.

 

"You _got to_ _be kidding me_ , Clarke Griffin!"

The door fell shut behind her with a loud bang. But before Clarke could react in any way but to look confused and shocked by the interruption, Octavia had already made the few steps to the side of her bed, looking furiously down on her.

"Three times?" she shouted with her eyes wide open. "You made out with that girl you couldn't stop talking about on _every other_ occasion in the last few months _three times_ at _one_ Party and I have to be told by someone else?"

Clarke shrugged in excuse and wanted to say something, but the smaller one made a gesture with her hand that made Clarke shut her mouth again as the brunette continued.

 

"I don't want to hear anything from you right now but the full report. You understand me?"

Clarke nodded quickly.

"And then you are lying here, probably overthinking and overanalyzing and indulging in self-pity - and don't give me that look! I know you, girl - when you could just ask me for advice instead. Or at least give me a chance to cheer you up. That's what I'm here for, you idiot. And you-"

She had to stop herself to breath for a moment.

"You can be _glad_   that I am such a good best friend and won't hold this against you later. But for now, you have exactly ten minutes to make up for that. Full story. And make it a good one! Every. Filthy. Detail. _Shoot_!"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I overstepped it there a little, but I kind of liked the idea of Octavia being a temperamental and a bit aggressive, but caring best friend for Clarke.
> 
> * I also made a post with the Texts: like-a-dark-wonderland.tumblr.com/post/114789105527
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


	2. Demanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Octavia isn't angry, she's demanding

After they talked the whole day and ate a bunch of junk food Octavia grabbed from the vending machine outside of their dorm, Octavia sneaked out to get back to her own room when Clarke fell asleep while watching some action movie they didn't even bother to remember the name of. All that mattered was for it to have a lot of explosions and guns, but no romance or unnatural beautiful law students or frat parties with too much watermelon vodka.

  
But that wasn't the end of the story for Clarke's best friend.

It started right the next morning. Clarke just came back to her room from the showers when the phone on the desk buzzed.

 

 **OBear:** GO GET HER GIRL

She should have seen that coming.

Clarke didn't want to answer. She already talked about that subject enough and representing her doubts and worries and predictions over and over again to Octavia would change absolutely nothing.  
So she just left it there. Walked around the room to pull out some clothes to wear for class and to search for her sketch book. She moved the mortifying amount of junk food packaging from her floor to the trash. Brushed her wet hair.

  
But then she grabbed the phone again.

  
 **Griffindor:** She doesn't want to see me

She clenched her jaw in frustration.

 **OBear:** Not with that attitude

 **OBear:** Stop being whiney

  
Apparently Octavia had filled her duty to cheer her up the day before and could now get back to be her charming self.

 **Griffindor:** Leave me alone

 **OBear:** You wish

 **Griffindor:** I do

 **OBear:** Bummer to disappoint you

 

She could complain about motivational messages at 9 in the morning. But there was a legit reason for Octavia to set her alarm two hours earlier than usual just to make Clarke suffer. Tuesday was the day she saw Lexa.

Usually on Tuesdays at 9.30am she would enter the smallest of the three coffee shops on campus.

Clarke would take in the scent of fresh coffee and vanilla for a brief moment and walk over the counter. Where Lexa is.

She would look gorgeous as always. Her light blue apron tied in a perfect bow to her side. Stands of her hair skillful braided just as much to not let her wild curls interfere with her work. Her face stoic, but not cold. Somehow professional.

And Clarke would think that she sees it lighten up - just a little bit, a hint of a smile - when Lexa recognizes her.

"Good morning, Clarke", she would say with her silvery voice.

And Clarke would answer "Morning, Lexa" and try not to embarrass herself too much with the huge grin on her face.

They never really talked before last Saturday. But when Clarke started to come back to the shop every week and the cute barista started to remember her, she just asked her one day to call her Clarke. Because she already knew how she liked her coffee and that was as close as two people could get, she had said. But that was the only time she really attempted to flirt with her.

Lexa would make her the café au lait with homemade vanilla cream without having to ask what she wants.

And she would wave shortly when she leaves, sometimes with a "Later" or "Bye".

 

And usually she would walk around with her head in the clouds, forget to take notes in her lecture about art in the baroque period and every sip of her coffee would give her a peaceful feeling.

For lunch she would meet up with Octavia and their friends who had their lectures mainly in the afternoon. They would laugh and eat and tease each other and every few minutes Clarke would sink back into her own thoughts until Octavia reaches her maximum level of annoyance and grabs her by the shoulders, telling her to come down already and to either report or 'woman up and suck it'.

And she would sometimes blush and say something about Lexa and other times she would give her a sassy comeback and focus back on their conversation. Every other day of the week she was full of self-confidence and charisma and always ready to challenge someone who gives her the opportunity, so Octavia and the others could bear her being all dreamy on those special occasions.

After Lunch she would slowly start to think that she's an idiot for acting like that. For those damn three words they exchanged once (if Clarke was lucky and stepped in for coffee on another shift of Lexa even twice) a week.

But on her way back the dorm after the class about methods of acryl painting she would pass the coffee shop again anyways and take a glance inside while passing by to catch sight of the brunette in the last minutes of her shift.

 

Usually.

But not today.

Today she would break her little routine. She would take her time getting ready. She would stay in her room as long as possible, leaving so she can just reach her lecture in time and walking a different route.  
And for lunch she would write a text to the group that she has to work and can't make it. She actually has to. Maybe she could finally copy some of the notes she never took in the baroque lecture from someone. With Octavia's message spam that would follow after that she could live.

She decided to do her makeup and hair unhurried in the big floor bathroom instead of the small space of her room to kill some time.

After collecting the various utensils she needed, together with her hairdryer and her toothbrush, she was about to leave, but stopped in her movement immediately after opening her door.

"Now _you_ got to be kidding me."

A way too familiar Sophomore was leaning against the wall across from her door. Her arms were folded across her chest and she looked at Clarke amused.

"Morning, Clarke."

Again, she should have seen that coming.

 

For a moment she had to think back whether she had ever seen Octavia awake and fully dressed that early in the morning. She clearly hadn't.

"Hey, O. I was just about to-"

"Forget it, Griffin."

"What do you mean, Blake ?" she gave back, copying Octavia's intonation.

"I know what you are thinking and we are not doing this, Clarke."

"Not the answer for my question." She said skeptically and followed with "And why 'We' ?"

"Because _you_ are not going to act stupid and mess up that thing you and Lexa obviously have for each other. And _I_ am going to make sure that you do what I know is best for you."

 

The blonde asked herself if their conversations had always been like that. And if so, why people were still talking to them.

Octavia left her place on the wall and entered Clarke's room, door closing behind her. No way for Clarke to escape.

"And how exactly are we going to do this ?"

And as if she had only waited for this question, O's imperious expression changed to a devilish smile - which concerned Clarke even more than the one before.

"First, you're going to get dressed." She said, folding her arms again.

"And you are going to go to that coffee shop. And then you are going to get your head out of the sand and talk to your soon-to-be lover. Because as far as I know, everyone who went to that party is talking about that make out session except the main protagonists and it's time to change that. The plan is not that hard, is it?"

Clarke waited for a minute for Octavia to say more or to maybe start to laugh and tell her that she's not going to make her do this. But of course she wasn't going to.

"Are you serious?" Clarke asked nonetheless, but the expression on O's face allowed no contradiction. She just kept standing there, not breaking the eye contact to Clarke for even a second.

 

Until finally, the blonde groaned defeated.

"And put on something nice."

At least the younger one wasn't angry with her anymore. Just her good old 'stubborn and demanding' kind of mood.

\---

 

She hesitated, but then she thought about how her afternoon would look like if she'd tell Octavia at lunch that she chickened out. Especially after she trusted her to come here alone because Clarke really didn't want to be dragged into the shop by a supervisor.

The door opened without making any noise. It was exactly 9.30am.

She didn't take the time to enjoy the familiar smell of the shop. She was too nervous to even think about coffee. She just looked right at the counter.

 

Lexa wasn't there.

Someone was putting cupcakes with toppings in different colors on a plate on top of the counter. But it wasn't the brunette part time barista.

It was a guy she had seen working some times in the evening. A tall, bald guy who looked a few years older than herself with a stunningly muscular body but soft eyes.

 

She stood in the entrance petrified, not sure what to do. A buzzing at her hip caught her attention. She took the phone out slowly to look at it.

 **OBear:** And? Are you there?

 **OBear:** Are you two already talking about getting married and adopting some cute puppy together?

 

She looked up again and the guy behind the counter had seen her by now. He nodded at her welcoming. She started to move in the direction of the counter, somehow feeling sick in her stomach. Her mouth was dry while she tipped a response.

 

 **Griffindor:** She is not here

She tried not to think about whether she was the reason for the girl not being here on a Tuesday at 9.30am.

 

 **OBear:** What?

 **OBear:** But it's Tuesday!

She was painfully aware of that fact.

 **Griffindor:** Really? Never would have guessed

She tried not to feel guilty again. She tried because it was such a stupid thought. She didn't even know why that damn evening had such an impact on her whole being. She had kissed tons of girls on parties. And really, why shouldn't Lexa get other shifts from time to time?

But she couldn't help the clench in her chest.

 **OBear:** You know this doesn't have to mean anything, right?

 

She let the phone slip back to her pocket.

 

"What can I get you ?" The guy asked with a polite smile.

She remained silent for a moment, nearly ordering something completely different than usual, just because it might not be the same if it isn't the same person to make it for her. But then she shook her head in disbelieve about her own idiocy and ordered her café au lait - but without the vanilla cream. And her voice sounded flat and strangled in her ears.

He nodded, but didn't make any effort to get her coffee.

"Your order is right over there." He pointed to something behind Clarke and she turned around in confusion.

 

Then she saw her.

Lexa was standing up from one of the tables near the counter. No apron around her hip. No braids. And she had a steaming paper cup in each hand.

She made a few steps to face Clarke. She handed her a warm cup and Clarke took it in a state of shocked trance. Her mind had just focused on the idea not to see Lexa today and now, suddenly she was there.

 

"Good morning, Clarke" she said and this time there was no doubt that her lips formed a shy smile.

And Clarke was blown away by it instantly.

"Morning, Lexa" She mumbled out of reflex, staring with wide eyes at the brunette. Her phone was buzzing in her pocket again and again, but she didn't really notice it.

"Can we talk?" Lexa said softly as if she was afraid to scare Clarke and nodded towards the door. "I'll walk you to class."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again there's a post with the texts (even if it weren't many in this chapter):  
> like-a-dark-wonderland.tumblr.com/post/115149027117/
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


	3. Proud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She has to make Octavia proud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly it's so much fluff it's disgusting and I love it

 

Clarke stepped out of the coffee shop and held the door open for the brunette to follow.

Her phone buzzed.

 

She didn't want Lexa to think she wasn't paying attention to her. Because she was. She saw Lexa inhale the cold air when she left the doorway. She saw the way her eyes switched between the direction she was walking and Clarke every few seconds. It was a miracle she managed to walk in a straight line herself with how much she was aware of Lexa's every move.

 

Before she could allow herself to drift away she took out her phone with one hand and hurried.

"I'm sorry, just a second", she murmured quiet.

 

 **OBear:** Clarke?

 **Griffindor:** I'm with Lexa

The answer came before Clarke could even look away. Since when was Octavia so much for texting?

 **OBear:** Ha!

 **OBear:** I KNEW the showdown would happen today

She shook her head and let it slip back into her pocket again, deciding that O had to wait until they even talked before making assumptions like that. Which reminded her of that clumsy feeling in her chest she had since that point on Sunday morning where she was finally sober enough to remember what happened at the party. Or at least remember the highlights of it.

 

And of course that feeling was back now.

 

She tried to ignore it and looked back to Lexa. It was cold. She wore a scarf and the way her hair fell down on the white fabric and over her shoulder made her look like a goddess. Clarke blushed a little at that thought. Not even on that Saturday had Lexa's hair been open like that.

She saw how the girl wanted to move her hand to the side of her face to put some of the lose strains behind her hair. But then she didn't and just looked back at Clarke.

Their eyes met. It was the first time Clarke got to see the green of Lexa's eyes in bright daylight. And the only thing she could think was that she could spend hours of painting and wouldn't be able to even slightly copy that shade of green.

 

"Where do you have to go?" Lexa asked after a few seconds.

"Wallace Hall" she said and pointed in the general direction, even though trees and other buildings blocked the sight. Lexa nodded and they started to walk down the small path.

 

"So, you study art?" the brunette asked with her smooth voice after a few steps.

"I do. I want to open my own gallery at some point in my live."

"Very impressive."

 

"How do you know what I'm majoring in?" Clarke asked with a curious look and Lexa shrugged: "Wallace Hall. It holds mostly class rooms for practical use in arts or engineering, so I guess that the two lecture halls are booked for theoretical lectures of those fields, too. And picking Arts before Engineering was just luck."

"Speaking of impressive, I didn't even know there were engineering classes with us and I walk through that building every week for three months now."

"It's nothing, really. I learned what the different buildings around here are used for in my first semester in order to find my way. And sometimes I'm asked to leads tours of new students around the campus." she shrugged. Lexa's voice was calm and Clarke heard that she didn't want to sound modest, she actually meant it.

 

Clarke took a zip of her beverage, smiling into her cup. Lexa seemed to be smart and dedicated. But now she also knew that she liked listen to her talk about it.

"So, the administration uses you to win over the newbies?"

Lexa smirked. "I don't know if I would be a good choice if they want them to be entertained. I'm not really a people's person."

Clarke hold on to any comment she would have liked to make, because she knew she couldn't avoid getting to the subject that brought them to this situation.

 

 

"So... what did you do on that party on Saturday then?"

Lexa looked a little bit as is she'd be in pain for a moment. Before Clarke could ask herself if it was because of the party or because of the kiss, Lexa's face turned back to being stoic like Clarke was used to seeing it from her morning stops in the coffee shop.

"I don't usually do parties like that. I was just there because the hosts were mainly law students, too and asked me to at least step by for half an hour or something."

 

"And then you stayed?"

"I did" Lexa was biting her lip and no matter how hard she tried to keep up her straight expression, she couldn't stop her face from blushing. "After I saw you there."

 

Before Clarke could think of a way to react other than blush, Lexa spoke again.

"What brought you there?"

Clarke felt an familiar buzzing at her side again, but ignored it.

"I wanted to go out with some friends, but we were too lazy to think about a way to come back to campus from downtown at night. So my friend called around a little until she found a party on campus grounds some random people she knew wanted to go to and we just went along."

 

It was a surprise for her that she actually met some people there she knew and could talk to and drink with when she lost Octavia and Raven within the first 20 Minutes after they got there.

 

Again, the buzzing of her phone. She cursed herself for not just turning it off after they left the coffee shop.

"Don't you want to get that?" Lexa asked and gladly, she didn't sound as annoyed as Clarke felt by it.

"Not really" she said honestly and smiled apologetic while pulling out the phone. She just got a look at the last few messages Octavia had sent her while setting the phone to silent mode.

 

 **OBear:** Damn, Griffin

 **OBear:** answer me

 **OBear:** If I had known this would result in me getting less attention I wouldn't have made sure you get a girlfriend

 **OBear:** I'm dead serious

 **OBear:** This is my work, I can break you up again if you don't behave

 

"Okay, I'm really sorry about this. No more of that for now" she said and for a moment while looking up, she thought she saw Lexa's gaze watching her face.

Her lips.

 

Of course at that point she couldn't stop herself from doing the same.

And reliving the tension they had in those precious moments when Clarke leaned in to Lexa and she did feel a little bit dizzy and her mind told her that the warmth in her stomach was most certainly a result of the shots she did before the barista approached her. But at the same time, the fast beating of her heart made clear how _right_ it was to do this.

"Clarke ?"

 

Clarke shook away the pleasant memory for her reality. They had stopped midway. Lexa had done a step in her direction without Clarke realizing it. They weren't as close as she would have liked them to be. Not as close as in her flashback. Not close enough to feel hot breath on her skin.

"You know Lexa, I'm really sorry."

"For what?"

 

Clarke took a deep breath.

"The kiss" she said, but quickly clarified "or better, not the kiss - I really don't regret the kiss. As far as I remember it was an amazing kiss, just... you know, I feel like I should apologize for the way it happened. For just kissing you like that..."

 

She looked Lexa in the eyes. Her hands nervously clenching around the warm cup.

Lexa's eyes and the deep feeling of embarrassing herself made her go on with her stuttering speech everyone she knew would make fun of her for before she could just act on instinct and run away or something stupid like that.

"Unless you are not interested in girls - or in me - or anything. In that case, I'm also sorry for the kiss. We were drunk, it was a Party. I mean, make out sessions at parties happen all the time, even if the girls are straight" she stopped herself again. "Not that I'd do that all the time but-"

 

"No, Clarke, it's okay."

"It's just that I realize that kissing someone in that state is a shitty thing to do. Both drunk, vulnerable, not even knowing if you're dating someone you could get in trouble with and... yes..."

 

She stopped when Lexa put her hands around Clarke's on the cup. The blonde hadn't even realized that Lexa had already thrown away her empty cup on their little walk.

 

Lexa had a small smirk on her face.

"Well, I _did_ ask you to kiss me. So it's mostly on me, I guess. And I should maybe apologize for not treating you like you deserve then."

 

Clarke's heart rate went up again when she remembered the tone of Lexa's voice.

_Can you kiss me?_

 

"And you are right. Although sober it would have been better, the kiss _was_ pretty good." the real Lexa assured her. And with her voice just a bit lower than before, she added: "All three times."

 

Lexa let go of her hands and they started to walk again. It was silent around them. Wallace Hall was in one of the less crowed part of campus and that time a day it was way too cold for students to hang out on the lawn in front of the buildings.

"Good to know" Clarke said and was a little bit shocked that her voice sounded husky and tight. Once again she was glad no one who knew her better could see or hear her at that moment. It was ridiculous how her body reacted to everything Lexa said or did.

 

"And apparently" the other girl continued with a small laugh at Clarke's reaction, "we had an audience that could confirm that for us."

 

Clarke grimaced. "You heard about that, too?"

"Very much."

"I didn't even realize we were being watched." she said with both concern and disbelief. Although Octavia did find out about the kissing shockingly fast, as far as Clarke remembered it could have been just Lexa and her at the whole party.

 

"Well, we stood not only in a room full of people, but also right in front of the refrigerator with all the beer in it. So we were kind of in the center of attention, I guess" Lexa objectified.

"Oh. Right."

"But ... I didn't realize it either." the brunette confessed "There's a picture going viral."

 

Clarke looked at her with shock, but then again, it seemed only logical.

"College people can be worse than high schoolers" she sighed, but made a mental note to find someone to send her that picture as soon as possible.

"Don't need to tell me that. My coworker, Lincoln, set that damn picture as his background picture just to mock me."

 

"That didn't get you in trouble at work, did it?"

"No, don't worry. They couldn't care less about our weekend adventures as long as we don't come to work drunk or high. Not that you were a weekend adventure. Not that I have big weekend adventures."

"I'm glad."

 

They took a turn on a set of trees where the path split. Clarke could now see her destination. And if she wouldn't know that Lexa apparently knew every building here, she might have considered passing Wallace Hall, pretending to have to go somewhere else. Somewhere far away from the much too close orange building. She really didn't want to end her conversation with Lexa yet.

She put her cup in a trash can between two trees while passing it.

 

"I'm glad you came to the shop. I was afraid you would avoid me." Lexa seemed to realize the short period of time they had left, too.

 

"I'd lie if I'd say I didn't want to stay away" she answered honestly. "But I am glad we could talk. I was not afraid or anything,  just embarrassed. I didn't want to 'really talk' to you for the first time... like that."

 

"So... you _did_ want to 'really talk' to me at some point?"

She nodded. She didn't even know how to express just how much she wanted to get to know her since she first sat foot in the coffee shop.

 

"Me too."

"You did?" Clarke had wondered if maybe Lexa had just come to her at the party because she was the only familiar face and not that much of a troll - or if it would be possible that she was as crazy about their few seconds chat every Tuesday morning as herself.

 

"For weeks. It was just kind of a bad idea to take a few drinks after I saw you there Saturday, so that I would be able to finally go talk to you."

 

"Does that mean I got you drunk to make out with me without even knowing it?" That was definitely something she would not tell Octavia. Ever.

 

They reached the main entrance.

A student ran past them with his bag in one hand and a tube that looked like a rocket in the other, and they stepped aside a bit to let him through. But as soon as he was away, Clarke moved back to stand in front of Lexa. A little bit closer than she did before.

 

"I would not necessarily put it that way. But if you feel bad about that, you could make it up to me some time."

 

"I would really like that." She bit her lip and suddenly felt nervous again, but would not waste this opportunity by any chance. "I don't know if it's a bit fast, because we 'really talked' just one time now - or if it's a bit late seeing that we already skipped some of the conventional order... but, would you allow me to take you out on a date, Lexa? With maybe less cheap alcohol, less drunk law students around us and more actually getting to know you?"

 

Lexa waited with her answer, but just to tease the blonde girl a little bit.

"Under one condition" she said with a bold smirk and stepped even closer, so she could lean down to Clarke's ear as she said: "Same amount of kissing."

 

When Lexa moved away from her ear again, Clarke let her hand slide up without thinking about it. She cupped the brunettes cheek and gently made her stay close. She looked at her, full of emotions she couldn't even sort out herself. Gaze lovingly, lustfully, hungrily, seductively.

 

Whatever Lexa saw in her eyes that moment, it made her lean in again, down to Clarke's lips.

 

"Deal?" Lexa whispered when their noses already slightly touched and their lips were just a heartbeat away from each other. She waited the full two seconds it took Clarke to be able to articulate her answer.

 

"Deal."

It was just a hoarse whisper, but the meaning was clear and everything else would have gotten cut off anyways when Lexa overcame the last bit of distance between them.

 

It was light, it was full of sensation. It made Clarke feel like floating as she sank into the sensuousness of their touch. The sensation of the smooth skin of Lexa's cheek. The softness of her movements.

She felt Lexa's hand on her back, pulling her closer. Her hip and stomach pressed firmly against Lexa's in contrast to the sweet and tender kiss they shared. She felt herself relaxing in Lexa's arm.

She still tasted coffee on her lips.

 

Clarke's hand moved from Lexa's cheek to her neck, over her shoulder and got to rest on her arm in need to just hold on to the girl.

 

When Lexa backed away just a little bit, Clarke followed her movement, lost in her desire to feel her.

She lightly captured Clarke's bottom lip with her own and grinned at Clarke's quiet sigh.

 

When she leaned back, they stayed in their position for some moments. Body on body. Eyes locked. Smiling. Breath catching and a red shimmer on their cheeks.

 

"You should go." Lexa said flat. Clarke nodded, but it still was the other girl who had to let go of her back. The loss of Lexa's body against hers made Clarke shiver.

 

The barista took Clarke's hand and just when it started to tingle she looked down to see that Lexa had taken a pen out of her coat and was writing down her phone number on her palm.

When she finished, she held her hand a few seconds longer than necessary. Clarke saw her shaking her head just a split of a second before letting go. It reminded her of the way she reacted every time her own head had told her not to act too much like a lovesick puppy.

 

"Later", Lexa said with a smirk on her face, after she took a step back from the girl, echoing Clarke's usual words with a soft voice.

 

"Bye" said Clarke and had to force herself to turn away from Lexa to open the door behind her and to step inside the building. She looked back after just a few steps. And then again at the end of the hall, before she had to take a turn in a different direction.

 

Lexa was still standing there, looking at her through the glass of the swing door. She felt herself blushing, but she was too happy to care.

 

 

Walking to the right and up the stairs she took out her phone.

As expected, it was bursting from messages.

She just scrolled through them, not reading every single one. She would have time for that in class. It looked like O went through some emotional stages while writing to her. At least anger, frustration  and impatience she could identify.

Finally she reached the last few.

 

 **OBear:** Don't let me hanging like that

 

 **OBear:** I'm now at your coffee shop

 **OBear:** Going to wait here for you

 

 **OBear:** Cute barista working

 **OBear:** Not yours, obviously

 **OBear:** Calling dips on him

 

 **OBear:** Goooooood I want to know what's happening

 

 **OBear:** Anyway

 **OBear:** Be good in your lecture (if you even go there)

 **OBear:** But don't forget a single detail for your report later

 

Because she was already late anyways she took a minute to reply to Octavia while standing in front of the lecture hall door.

 

 **Griffindor:** Just so you know

 **Griffindor:** I kissed Lexa

 **Griffindor:** The right way this time

 **Griffindor:** It happened around 50 seconds ago and you are the first one to know

 **Griffindor:** And O

 **Griffindor:** Thanks

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it's still not much, but this started as three sentences in my mind. Then it was a 600 words Drabble. And now I'm here.  
> Thank you all for reading and for the nice comments.
> 
> *Post for the texts:  
> like-a-dark-wonderland.tumblr.com/post/119389511967/


End file.
